


i'm no good without you

by Mongo00



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: From tyler to josh, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongo00/pseuds/Mongo00
Summary: Dear Josh,I may not tell you often enough, but I’m no good without you. You keep me alive; you make me want to stay alive for you.





	i'm no good without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallabywanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallabywanderer/gifts), [just_a_weird_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_weird_kid/gifts), [SomethinglikeGoodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethinglikeGoodnight/gifts), [my friend sam that doesn't have an account](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+sam+that+doesn%27t+have+an+account).



Dear Josh,

I may not tell you often enough, but I’m no good without you. You keep me alive; you make me want to stay alive for you. 

I rely on you during the hardest times, and you’re always there for me. I know that you’ll never judge me, and that you’ll drop everything to help me out. That means the world to me, and I’ll never be able to tell you how much it means to me. 

You make me smile and laugh; you make my bad days better. You make life worth living. 

I fear that I won’t be there for you when you need me; I fear that I’ll disappoint you; I fear that you’ll leave me. 

You understand me more than many do; you are a better friend than many others are. You are the best friend I could ever ask for; I’m no good without you. 

I wish I could tell you how much you really mean to me; I wish I could show you how much you’ve helped me; I wish I could give you what you give me. 

I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you. I wouldn’t be making progress if it wasn’t for you. 

Life wouldn’t be worth living if it weren’t for you. 

You make me feel loved and cared about, something I don’t believe I deserve. 

I don’t deserve friends as good as you. 

We’ve been through plenty of bad and good times together; we’ve had our ups and downs. We’ve had our most cherishable moments, and that’s what I’ll never forget. 

I’ll never forget how much you mean to me; I’ll never forget how much you’ve helped me. 

I hope we stay friends for eternity, but if something were to happen, I need you to know that I’ll always be here for you regardless of our friendship status.

I hope you know how much I love you and how great of a friend you are. 

I’m no good without you. 

I can be myself around you; I can take off my mask, and truly be me. You like me for me, and that means the world to me. 

I can truly enjoy life when I’m around you; I can be truly happy when I’m with you.

I hope you know how much you mean to me; I hope you know how much I love you.

You were there during every road bump in my life, and I know that you’ll never leave me. You deal with me, and my drama. You were the true friend that I saw when all my other ones left.

Thank you for sticking around; thank you for always being there for me; thank you for making me want to stay alive. You mean the world to me, and I hope you never forget that; I’m no good without you.

Love,   
Tyler


End file.
